Second Chances (The Continuation of About Face)
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: Behold the long awaited continuation (and conclusion) to About Face. The House of The West now barely rules anything, while The House of the South has prospered greatly, all because of Rin. But wait! Rin has suddenly become ill! How will her illness affect all?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances  
(The Continuation to About Face)

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans" - John Lennon

I know that I've used this quote before, but some of you need to be reminded. For the faithful few that emailed, and sent private messages to let me know that they were still faithful, and still waiting, I thank you. It really was not my intention to take this long setting the remainder of this tale to pen and paper But, after going through some of my reviews, I felt it was necessary to continue things until they came to the "happy ending" that so many were upset at my not having given them.  
This "happy ending" obviously will not come without a measure of compromise, But I can assure you, that there will be one. Please do NOT make the mistake of assuming again! Remember that it was the offhanded remark from a reader that had made assumptions that got the story the ending it presently has!

And to those who read the ENTIRE story before labeling it "trash" and "a waste of time", I openly ask -Where is YOUR story? Where is YOUR "vision" of written perfection with no spelling errors, and no grammatical mishaps? What? There is no story? Well now. Why am I not surprised?  
Chapter One  
Dreaming with a broken heart

When you're dreaming with a broken heart,  
The waking up is the hardest part.  
You roll out of bed, and down on your knees,  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe.  
Wondering  
Was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
But she's not.  
'Cos she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

John Mayer

Sesshomaru was not sure what to think of the necklace that he now held in his hand. Did Rin finally relent and give in to a request of her mate and given the gift back? No. Rin had more backbone than that. If she meant to keep the gift, it would remain in her care. One well placed sniff of the object in hand spoke with more eloquence than any written word.  
Sesshomaru smelled Rin. He smelled that wonderful mix of forest and flower that she seemed to always scent of as a child. But then, he smelled something else. Tears. These were not Rin's tears. In fact, it smelled as if a number of people had reason to cry. There was also an "odd" smell. A smell that could only be brought on by sickness. This was no gift being returned, this was a summons. He was needed.  
There was no time to waste. For all he knew, Rin may be dying! A quick shake of the head dispelled that thought.  
Sesshomaru headed back in the direction of his wife and son. The trio was headed to one of the gardens to enjoy a rare lunch together. By now, they should be settled in and waiting on him.

While Sesshomaru was not one to explain himself to anyone, he did think enough of this female that was his mate to at least let her know on occasion, when he would be leaving for a few days. She didn't need to know where or why, she only needed only to be grateful for the bit of conversation he would grant her before leaving. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, and headed for the dining area.

Ari was a dog demoness from the eastern lands. She was of a hearty stock, and in her true form, she more resembled a wolf. (this fact was not lost on Sesshomaru who did what he could to remember Rin, even if it were by her aversion to wolves). Not especially "beautiful" by phantom dog standards, but easy enough to look at with purple hair and emerald green eyes. She knew that there was no possible need for The House of The West to take her in, and was grateful for her rise in status. It was no secret that the only reason she was mated, was so that a true demon heir could be produced for the Western lands. For her, the union was not one brought about by love or a desire for wealth, but by that which was needed ( at least on the part of the house of the West).  
She would bear a son, and in exchange, she and her child would want for nothing. What neither Sesshomaru nor his mother ever suspected, was that the union would result in what could only be called, an "inferior" pup.

"Soten", Sesshomaru's son, would not be born with the crest of the West imbedded in his forehead. He would only slightly resemble his father, he would not be blessed with the ability of flight. And, because of the circumstances of his birth, he would never have the absolute respect that would have been granted of any pup fathered by "The Great Lord Sesshomaru". While not a weakling by any means, he would possess only a fraction of his father's strength. He would be "bi eyed" having one golden globe, like his father, and one green globe, like his mother (clearly a wolf like trait). He would not even remotely look as if he belonged in the Western Palace. And in spite of having grown tall and strong. He actually looked like little more than a stray dog. A scraggly haired accident that could not be avoided.  
When youkai mate for procreation, there is usually some sort of "attraction". Some reason for the "youkai" between them to join. That attraction could be physical, financial, and even psychological. Occasionally, if one were fortunate, love was a factor. In Soten's case, his conception was little more than the result of "flap "a" is inserted into slot "b". Nature did what it was supposed to do, but without any attraction of any kind from both demons to further solidify the bond that a pup represents, the end result would be life at it's most basic.  
Soten, while smart and surprisingly clever, would grow to spend days at a time trying to do anything that would garner even the slightest praise from his Sire, but to no avail. Sesshomaru simply had no interest. To him, his son simply represented an obligation met and nothing more.

Ari truly wanted to please her new husband initially, But she quickly saw the futility in the effort. Their son had been conceived in total darkness. Sesshomaru had no desire to even look at her, as he continued calling her "Rin" throughout their lovemaking on their wedding night. He'd even took the liberty of getting drunk so that he would be even less aware of the female he had beneath him.

After Sesshomaru's wedding, Lady Midori would not be without her troubles either. Although she did her best to "include" her daughter in law when she went about her social circuit, it did little good all around. The demon lords from the other houses already knew how the union ultimately came about. Sesshomaru lacked the strength to keep a human female by his side, and as a result, the house that took her in, now could easily rule all of Japan because of it. The irony of Rin and her surprising rise to importance was not lost on anyone.

Only the very brave dared to comment on the subject publicly.

As he turned the corner to the outside dining area, Ari greeted her husband with a small smile. Soten stood and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for joining us for lunch father." he said also offering a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the pair unmoved.  
"I have been summoned to the south. I will be leaving immediately."

"And what in the south could possibly be more important that time spent with your family?" cooed a voice from another corner of the garden. It was Lady Midori. She had decided to pay a "surprise visit" to her son's home just to see how everyone was getting along. All eyes turned to her.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother and dutifully bowed.  
"Good day to you mother. It is as I said. I have been summoned. I have neither need not interest in going into details with you or anyone else." Sesshomaru then gave an even glance to his wife and son.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare to leave."  
Before leaving, Sesshomaru then looked once more at his wife and son. "There will be other meals to spend together."

Sesshomaru was gone before any further comments could be made. Midori turned to face her daughter in law and grandson. She gave a put upon sigh, and smiled at the pair.

"Well now. Let us not allow my son's lack of manners ruin a nice meal between us ne? she then gracefully ghosted to the seat that was meant for Sesshomaru, and clapped her hands to signal servants near by to bring on their meal.

Soten remained standing.  
"Mother? If you don't mind, I am suddenly not so hungry. With your permission, I will leave you ladies to your meal."  
Midori huffed. " So now you have no wish to visit with your grandmother?" Soten gave a sad smile and shook his head.

"It's not that Ma'am."  
"Then what is it dear boy?" Midori inquired rather sharply.  
Soten was quiet for a moment, but decided to speak his heart.  
"Why does he hate us so?"

Midori took in a sharp breath dumbfounded.  
Ari spoke before Midori could respond.

"I don't believe that it is us that he hates Soten. I believe that he is doing his best not to forget the one that he truly loves."

Midori was momentarily flustered at both Soten's remark, and Ari's response. Soten took this as his cue to leave women to talk, and made a hasty exit. Once he was out of listening range, Midori sighed a true sigh, and looked to her daughter in law.

"He does love you child. He just has not found a way to express that love."

Ari relaxed considerably as servants began to bring lunch to the pair.

"He has never loved us" Ari said softly. "He has merely learned to tolerate us. We are his obligation. And we are both fortunate that he chooses to honor that obligation. I never forget that. Perhaps it is time that you learn to accept it."

Ari then gave her mother in law a true smile.

"We'll be fine mother - all of us eventually. Although I do wonder what it is that the south may want of this house."

Midori gave a slight growl. "As do I." Midori rose from her seat. "I mean to find out. Start your meal dear, I shall return shortly."

Midori was gone before Ari could say another word.

~~~~~

In what seemed like no time at all, Jaken had Ah-Un saddled and ready for travel and was waiting on Sesshomaru at The Great Staircase. While Sesshomaru could have easily covered the distance in his true form, he had decided to take the dragon as his means of transport in an effort to both clear his mind, and consider what he might meet when he arrived in the south. Besides, some time had passed since Rin had seen Ah-Un. It may please her to see her once faithful steed again. Midori quietly ghosted next to the little Kappa.

"Little demon? Tell me the meaning behind your master's departure."

Midori usually elicited some measure of fear form the little toad demon, but not this time. This time was different. Jaken knew full well the possibilities of this trip.

Jaken alone intimately knew of his master's hidden pain. Failure is a tough pill to swallow, second only to the loss of one's true love. While he would never voice it out loud, he bore witness to his lord's slow and steady break down of both will and spirit. Sesshomaru was holding himself together by the thinnest of threads. Only his sense of duty to what remained of his lands kept him from taking his own life. This trip to the south would either totally destroy him, or give him reason to be the Lord Sesshomaru he had come to know and deeply respect.

Jaken turned a surprisingly level gaze to the demoness that towered over him.

"I have no knowledge my lady. I was merely instructed to get the dragon ready for travel."

"Liar!" Midori hissed. "Tell me what you know now!"

Before Jaken could utter another word, a deep growl of warning could be heard by the pair. Sesshomaru was suddenly standing directly behind Midori. The demoness actually was startled by her son's sudden closeness. She did her best to hide her shock, as she turned to face him.

"I told you all that you needed to know mother." Sesshomaru said with a touch of malice. "Snooping will get you nowhere. When I last checked I was the ruler of these lands - not you. Yet you insist on meddling."

Midori momentarily flustered.

"I meant no harm son, I just …"

An upraised hand from Sesshomaru silenced any further thought that Midori may have wanted to express.

Sesshomaru then mounted Ah-Un. He turned a red eyed glare to his mother.

"I did what you wanted. You have what you wanted. Now return to that error in judgment on my part that I must call mate, and that spermicidal accident that I must call son, and leave me before I do something that I would like, and leave your head on a pike at the palace entrance!"

Sesshomaru then gave a light kick to Ah-Un's sides, and was airborne and out of sight in seconds.

Midori then gave a quiet sigh and looked one final time to Jaken.  
Jaken then bowed deeply. "Enjoy your visit Milady."  
The toad was gone in moments.

Little did Jaken or Midori know, Soten had seen and heard most of the conversation. Not necessarily the "sneaky type", Soten merely was walking the palace grounds when he came upon Midori and Jaken. He merely stayed downwind, and listened. He was too far away to catch any details, but he did have a few questions for Jaken, and was fairly confident that the little cappa would tell him anything that he chose not to tell Midori. He had always sensed a deep dislike between mother and son, but knew better than to ask about it. Once he was certain that Midori was out of hearing range, he went after the toad.  
Jaken was on his way to see to some of the daily chores of the palace, when he literally "bumped" into Soten, and tumbled to the floor. Soten gave a good-natured chuckle, as he helped him upright.

"Good day to you Master Jaken." he said with a bit of formality to his tone.

After a bit of sputtering, and coughing, Jaken looked up.  
"Good day to you young lord. Is there something that I can assist you with?"

Soten gave a small smile. "Yes. Would you tell me why my father goes to the southern lands?" Jaken's eyes went wide.  
Soten sighed softly. "Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to listen in, I just happened to be in the area, and caught a bit of the conversation."

Of all the demons in Sesshomaru's household, Jaken had the most sympathy for the young demon before him.  
The little toad could not imagine ever starting life unwanted. There were many that may have had an unexpected pup. Humans had unexpected children all the time. But even those children were at least loved.

Jaken gave a small smile to the lonely demon that stood before him.

"While I will not tell even you why he may have left, I will say this. Your sire is a broken male. Broken long before you were even conceived. This trip will either return him to us whole again … Or…"

Soten quirked an eyebrow. "Or?"

Jaken exhaled a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"Or this house will fall." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been some time since Sesshomaru had reason to ride Ah-Un. He'd almost forgotten just how _liberating _the dragon could be. There was no need to focus his youkai for flight, because that task fell on another. And, while the flight would not last that long, Sesshomaru was granted the luxury of being lost in his thoughts.

He placed his hand over the corner of his haori that presently held Rin's necklace, and thought back to the morning after his wedding.

_Flashback …._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and slowly turned to regard the demoness that lay next to him. (_it took only the slightest movement on his part for Rin to awaken from her slumber had it been her lying next to him.)._ While there was no sake that would or could ever drown out the memory of Rin, and what he'd forced himself to do the night before, he _did_ notice one important thing about this female - he was _not_ her first.

There was no smell of blood that would have resulted from a broken hymen. And while she did a very convincing job of playing her submissive role, she _smelled_ (ever so slightly) of another male. Sesshomaru found himself more saddened than annoyed by this.

Perhaps he was not alone in his misery. Perhaps even the female before him had to sacrifice herself for the betterment of _her _household. He needed to know. Now.

A light tap to Ari's shoulder would awaken her. Without preamble, she would scramble to face her new husband on her knees with her face to the ground.

"What do you require my lord?"

It further annoyed him to see his new "mate" so damned servile (_Rin would NEVER have been this passive)_.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, not bothering to either touch her nor look directly into her face.

"I have one question to ask of you. If you wish to live here with some measure of comfort, I strongly suggest you answer truthfully."

Ari nodded, face still to the floor. "Yes Lord."

"Did you leave someone you loved to be here with me?"

Ari then sat up. She covered herself with a near by blanket, before taking in a deep breath. She exhaled slowly.

"His name was Senru. He was a lower lord in my father's kingdom, but I loved him, and he loved me. Your mother's proposal came mere days before he was to make our engagement public. My father recognized both my pain, as well as the rise in status that would come to our house if I were to become your mate. Above all else, it is my duty to serve my house. Days before I was to arrive, Senru and I said our final goodbye's."

Sesshomaru gave a low growl. "Will there be a need for me to be concerned about him?"

Ari gave another soft sigh. "None lord. He chose death over a life without me."

Sesshomaru could smell the tears that the demoness before him fought hard not to shed. He felt sorry for her. He cleared his throat.

"It would appear that my mother has extended her ability to promote misery beyond these walls. Know now that our fates are not all that different. I will never love you, but this does not mean that we cannot live without a measure of civility. I almost envy your Senru, but I do not have the luxury of being able to take my own life because of my loss. Judging by the smell of you, I can tell that my mother has her wish of a purebred granted. You are with child. Pray that it is a son, because I am not sure that I can repeat last night's activities with you ever again."

_End of flashback._

Sesshomaru let the winds carry away the soft sigh he released. There was no denying it any longer. He belonged to Rin. His life and love belonged to Rin. All that he would ever be would be because of Rin. And because of his own wounded pride, Rin, _his _Rin, now belonged to another.

Rather than beat himself over his mistake, Sesshomaru chose instead to focus (or at least try to focus) on his meeting with Rin's present mate. THIS meeting was going to push awkwardness to new levels. Who else but her mate would even know to send the necklace should a need arise? And if he knew of the promise given, why would he let another male… a former love interest at that … anywhere near his mate? He would have answers soon enough.

_Meanwhile, at the royal palace of the south_

Lord Hiroshi quietly paced his office floor. It was not his way to interfere with the private affairs of his generals, but _this _was different. _He _was coming. And it was his own general who made the request for the meeting.

This meeting was not like the comings and goings of well-wishers after a funeral. This was _personal._

No. "Personal" did not quite describe this situation, _intimate _was the more accurate word. Uncomfortably intimate. Hiroshi remembered most of what happened that faithful evening so long ago. One demon lost everything. And his loss would be the greatest gain that the Southern House would ever have to it's credit to date.

Rin had become a very vital addition to the kingdom over time. Her negotiating skills were flawless, her kindness seemed endless, and her love for all seemed to hold no boundary. Now she lay on her sick bed, and an entire kingdom and it's surrounding territories, were praying for the return of her good health. Why was Sesshomaru's presence even necessary?

Hiroshi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. He knew who his visitor was even before the door opened.

"Enter and be welcome Lord Koru". Koru entered the office and bowed.

This reincarnation of "Koji" would do his former life self proud. He stood taller than he had in his former life, but this time, he was a bit leaner… more _deadly_ in appearances. His hair was now a bluish black with two streaks of silver at either of his temples. Once emerald green eyes now shown sky blue. But this set of eyes came with a slight difference. Koru's _mood _could easily be ascertained by the changing color of his eyes. If all were well, and he was happy, the blue would be visible. If he were with his mate Rin, and his intent was amorous, The blue of his eyes would darken. If he were sad or of a melancholy his eyes turned grey. If he were ever angry, his eyes went a shade of purple. But if his intent was to end a life, his eyes went totally black. Both pupil and whites would turn, leaving him a most frightful foe to behold!

The men under his command, had given him the unofficial title of "The Black Eyed Death".

At this moment in time, all was well, and eyes were blue.

Hiroshi motioned him to sit down before he half propped himself on a corner of his desk to face him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he inquired evenly.

Blue eyes turned slowly grey, as he faced his lord. "I must. I believe that _she _would have wanted it. If my time with her has come to it's end, then it is the last gift I can give her." Koru hung his head. Hiroshi merely shook his.

"What made you think that this effort was even necessary?

You know your mate loves you, and is devoted to both your house and this kingdom. Why send her to your enemy?"

Koru looked up. "Sesshomaru is not an enemy. He is not a threat, nor is he an obstacle to be overcome. He was her first love. The one who even now, stillholds that one special place in her heart that I will never be able to touch… no matter how I may want to."

Koru barely whispered that last sentence as he shifted in his seat. His discomfort was almost palpable as he continued.

"Once I finally remembered who I was, there seemed to be no end to the stories that had been conveyed to me between my mother, your mate, and Lord Dotsu himself."

Hiroshi sighed. "I too remember that night. Rin came to us broken. Her spirit, her heart. All broken. We brought her directly to the royal palace. She was nearly lifeless. It took the Lady Adzuki herself to come here and nurse her for a time. We _all _wondered if she would ever heal. I was later brought to understand that she had fought Sesshomaru to a standstill.

It had been the youkai of your former self that had adhered to her, giving her the strength to fight before some greater power intervened on her behalf and took her from him. Tsune conveyed the story to me as Adzuki had told it to her."

Koru took in a short breath. "I understood that for a long time, Rin wanted her rooms to face the west. The servants would often find her sleeping outside - as if she were _waiting _for Sesshomaru to return for her. I'm told she did this until news of his finally taking a mate came to us."

Hiroshi quirked his head. " There was no formal wedding, or celebration to mark the affair as I remember. It was almost as if Sesshomaru did not want anyone to know."

Hiroshi moved away from his desk, and resumed his pacing. He spun on his heel to again face his friend.

"I am not as concerned about Sesshomaru's arrival, as I am about your mental state upon his arrival. While the West holds no threat to us or our holdings at all, it would not be good if you were to … loose control of yourself." _Can_ you control your emotions upon his arrival? Can even your pups be trusted not to make an already awkward situation even more so?"

Koru let out a soft chuckle.

"I have discussed this with my children. My daughter Ayah finds the whole affair to be somewhat "romantic", but her biggest fear is that her mother may not be returned to us. As for my son Daichi, he understands my intent, but is not happy with my decision at all. The boy loves his mother almost as deeply as I do, but I see no problems arising. I have agreed that they both can meet Sesshomaru and if they wish, they may speak to him themselves."

Hiroshi gave a small half smile.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Let Sesshomaru see that Rin has a _family_. People who look to her, who depend on her and most important, people who will _fight_ for her."

Hiroshi took in a deep breath before looking out of a near by window. " Have you any idea when he will be arriving?"

Koru rose from his seat, and stepped to stand beside his lord.

"Our sentries have already spotted him and his flying dragon. He should be arriving at some point early this afternoon."

Hiroshi's eyes widened a bit "A. Flying. Dragon?"

"Yes", said Koru in a "matter of fact" tone. "Rin had spoken of this dragon many times. Ah-Un I believe she named it. I understand that the beast would obey none but her and Sesshomaru himself."

Hiroshi gave a soft 'keh'. "Interesting".

Koru gave a soft sigh, and got up to leave.

"In any event, I have arranged for him to be met by an escort for the last few miles of his journey here."

Hiroshi turned an amused eye to his general. Koru chuckled softly.

"It is meant as a sign of respect". He paused for only a moment. "It is also a quiet reminder of _his _place in this house, and in the greater scheme of things!"

Hiroshi could only laugh. "Do as you see fit then. Would you like Tsune and I to greet him upon his arrival?"

Koru wrinkled his brow in momentary thought. "Only if you feel so inclined. But if you are busy, My servants are more than capable of showing the dog lord to my quarters."

Hiroshi nodded. "So be it then."

Sesshomaru had not even realized that he had relaxed enough to doze off in flight even for a moment, but it was the scent of approaching demons that brought him out of his revelry.

Off in the distance, he could just make out two demons _flying _toward him. Each was carrying a banner of the Southern House.

Sesshomaru was quietly impressed.

"_So they sent an escort eh? While this display is totally unnecessary, I will go along with it." _He thought to himself.

It was not long before two bird demons from the eastern mountains were plainly visible. As Sesshomaru drew nearer to them, they merely parted so that he might pass (It was not certain that Ah-Un may have been capable of "pausing" flight). Once Sesshomaru had a small lead, one of the birds spoke.

"Greetings from The South Lord Sesshomaru! We are your escort to the palace grounds. If you would please follow us, we will lead the way!"

Sesshomaru nodded his ascent.

The trio had not traveled more than what seemed like a few miles more, when yet _another _pair of winged demons carrying southern banners appeared. _These _demons appeared to be the bat demons from the _northern_ mountains. The eastern demons gave a salute to those from the north, and broke their formation to allow the new duo to continue the journey with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru no sooner acknowledged the second vanguard, when the first seemed to _disappear._ It quickly became apparent, that his "escort" held another purpose.

It was a silent display of power.

Sesshomaru now began to become concerned.

"_Just how long have I been watched? And from where? Are the holdings of the south THAT great?"_

_Meanwhile at the palace_

Koru headed back to his living quarters to look in on his mate. Rin was having a "good" day today. Servants had informed him that she was actually sitting up and talking to staff and her children. His mate needed him.

In the innermost rooms of their private chamber, Rin was now sitting up and chatting with her children. She had been sleeping for over two days now, and all were concerned that she may not regain consciousness. And while she was still very weak, she was also overjoyed to see her pups sitting vigil.

Her daughter Aya was a slightly taller image of her mother. Long raven hair flowed over a willowy still developing body. Considered a mere "teen-ager" for her years, she had forsaken any pretence of adulthood and had gone so far as to climb into bed with her mother and whimper submissively as she did when she was but a pup. Her son Daichi, the elder sibling, merely sat close, trying his best to be as stoic as he possibly could while he held his mother's hand (_someone had to act like an adult after all!)._ Rin loved it all! Even in her weakened state, her smile was nothing short of breathtaking.

The doors to the bedroom chamber opened with a subtle 'swish' as Koru entered the room.

If Rin's smile were bright for her children, it could be said that it suddenly became blinding upon the sight of her mate. Koru smiled warmly as he approached the bedside.

"Might this one speak to his mate alone for a moment children?"

Daichi looked to his mother lovingly before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He growled with subtle irritation at his sibling who had yet to move. Rin gave her daughter a reassuring lick to her nose, and smiled at her.

"Will you allow me to speak to my lord husband briefly little one?"

Aya whined one final time before giving her father a side glance as she slowly got out of bed.

"You two have had me for quite some time now." Rin said softly. "Allow your father a moment please."

Aya pouted, but only for a moment. She smiled at her mother before turning to her father. "Now don't you go tiring mother out father!" she warned.

Koru smiled and pat at her shoulder as she passed by. "I will take your cautions under advisement."

Daichi was not as kind to his sister as he urged her toward the bedroom door. "Take what time you need father." he said over his shoulder as he all but shoved his sister out of the room.

Koru laughed outright.

"Don't go too far, I will need to talk to you both shortly!" he proffered as the pair went tumbling out of the bedroom.

Rin gave a soft 'pat' to her futon as she attempted to move over. Koru had her cradled in his arms in seconds. Rin giggled.

Koru held Rin close as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She still smelled of sickness, but the odor was not as prominent right now. He'd begun to wonder if his actions had been premature, but there was no turning back now. Besides, if there were (gods forbid) some sort of 'relapse' in her health, he would never be able to forgive himself for having denied his beloved this one last gift of love.

"You smell delightful." he mumbled into her brow.

Rin laughed softly.

"Liar. I know I must smell absolutely horrid to you!"

Koru chuckled. "True, but it's a good kind of horrible!"

Koru pulled away from his beloved to get a better look at her. She was thin, and paler than he was comfortable with, but she was alive. For now, that was more than enough. He smiled a sad smile, and turned his face away.

" I have a gift for you." He said barely above a whisper.

Rin placed her hand on Koru's cheek bringing his gaze back to her.

"What gift could you give that brings so much sorrow to your face before giving it beloved?"

Koru could remain stoic in front of his lord, he could remain calm in front of his children. But in the presence of the one person who knew him like a book, any hope of pretence was lost immediately.

Like a wounded pup, he lay his head in the valley of her cleavage, and began to cry.

"I was so afraid beloved… So afraid that I was about to loose you." His breath hitched as he struggled to look into his mate's face. Rin held him close and purred lovingly.

"But I am still here husband. And I believe that I will be going nowhere in future… unless I am by your side."

Koru openly 'snuffled'. "But you were so ill. He said softly. "You would go in and out of consciousness…. And sometimes… you spoke in delirium." Koru pulled away enough to wipe his eyes before looking directly at Rin.

"It was what you said… _repeated…_ in your delirium that drove me to giving you the gift that comes even as we speak."

_Flashback earlier in the month …_

There was a minor disturbance in the Northern region. Two lords were not seeing eye to eye about a trade issue. Rin was the usual ambassador sent in situations like this one, but with her sickness being freshly upon her, Koru went in her stead (_very unorthodox, but it was rumored that it was his presence that quelled the disagreement almost immediately). _Koru did not like leaving his ill mate in the least, and was secretly grateful that this meeting took only two days to reconcile. When he had arrived back to the palace, servants were waiting with news of his mate's condition.

She had taken on a fever so high, that even the great hanyou physician Jinenji, was fearful that she may not survive. He was by her side in seconds … and was terrified by what he saw.

As per Jinenji's instructions, Rin lay naked in a small vat filled with cool water. There were servants on either side of her to insure her not drowning accidentally. The frightening part was just how _quickly _the water seemed to warm up again. Upon the sight of her mate, Rin briefly seemed to slightly become focused.

She was taken out of the now hot water, and brought to her bed so that Koru could attend to her for a time. As he went to dry off her body, Rin spoke.

"Why did you leave me?" She softly whimpered. Koru was about to answer, but Rin spoke before he could. "Sesshomaru? Why did you leave me? Was it so wrong to love you? Was I such a burden that you would throw me away as you did?"

Koru's eyes went wide. In her delirium, Rin was speaking her heart. Koru was shocked. He felt as if he should not be listening to anything more that Rin might say at this moment.

He had always known that the _only _reason that he had Rin in the first place, was because during some 'battle royal' with Sesshomaru, Rin had been suddenly championed by what he only knew at the time to be a 'higher' power. While he would _never _say it openly, in the back of his mind, he _always _wondered what her choice would have been had Rin been left wherever her situation was at that moment. The Southern house took her in, that much was true. But did she _really _ever want to be here? Or was she merely 'settling'?

Not even once in their time together had she left him even the slightest room for doubt when it came to both loving him, and the pups she gave him, but if he were to be totally honest with himself, this _one _question never loomed very far from his consciousness… especially after the birth of their son Daichi.

Had he not been there at his conception, he would have thought Rin to have been unfaithful to him. With the exception of there being no crescent moon to his forehead, and eyes that matched the blue of his father's, Daichi was the mirror image of Sesshomaru himself!

The couple later attributed this physical similarity to the fact that Rin _did_ have the blood of both Koji _and _Sesshomaru flowing through her veins.* And while Koji's blood was more prevalent than that of Sesshomaru, That small amount of blood, still sought to show itself in some manner of fashion.

Koru gulped back the bile that threatened to fill his mouth as he pulled his mate to him. "I am right here beloved." He whispered. I have gone nowhere."

With a strength he had no idea she may yet possess, Rin shoved him away. He eyes had clouded over, and her fever seemed to be upon her with a vengeance. Her head wobbled about, and she began to perspire profusely.

"Liar!" She hissed. "You left me! You left me to the southern demons!" Rin let out a weak sigh. "By all the gods, I am so blessed! Koji.. Koru.. So handsome… so loving. I do not deserve him! I do not deserve our pups… I deserved to die!" she wailed.

With those words, she passed out.

Koru nervously called servants in again, More cool water was brought in, And Koru stepped back to watch helplessly as his mate shivered and shook. Lost in the throws of her sickness and he in his own uncertainties.

_End of flashback_

Rin took in a soft breath and sighed slowly. "Mates should never keep secrets from one another. And while I have never kept a secret from you, I believe that I may have voiced secrets I've tried to keep from myself". Rin then bowed her head, and began to silently cry.

"I don't remember much these past few days, but if I said anything to offend or hurt you, please know that…" A clawed finger rested over Rin's lips before she could continue. That same finger maneuvered to bring her face to eye level with its owner. Koru smiled a warm smile before he pulled his mate into a searing kiss.

"You are mine." He growled with a hint of possession. "You are my love, my life, my mate. On your command I would gladly kill. For your amusement I would willingly die. You are the sun that greets me in the morning, and the moon that touches me at night. I never forget that. Never!"

Rin could only smile as she wiped her tears from her face.

"I love you Koru. I am yours. You are my lover, friend to my body and my soul. For you I would die, and without you there is no point to living."

Koru could only whimper as he pulled his mate into his embrace once again. "It is the love that I know you have for me that gives me the strength to give you this gift."

Rin pulled back, her brow wrinkled in inquiry.

"I'm about to ask Sesshomaru to take you to his palace for a while. I believe that spending time with him may speed your recovery."

Rin was nearly speechless. Nearly. She blushed red, then shook her head vigorously to the negative. "That is not necessary beloved. I feel better today. My strength will return while I am around my mate and my pups. Not my …"

"Former love? Koru inserted. Rin took in a sharp breath in an effort to argue, but Koru waved his hand and shook his head to the negative.

"Allow this one to explain. More than once, I feared that I had almost lost you. You were so sick". Koru almost whispered those last words. He took in a sharp breath. I've had you for years. Loved you for years. If it was time for you to ... To leave me, I wanted for you to have one last moment with the one who lost all when I gained all with you. Not to rub anything in mind you, but more for closure if it were needed."

Now, Rin was speechless.

She shook her head steadily and went to speak several times, but no words came. Koru chuckled softly as he watched his mate with amusement. Rin gathered her wits and let out a sigh. "And what is it that is so amusing to you my husband?"

Koru smiled. " I love you mate. Each time I look at you I have a better understanding of what it is that Sesshomaru lost."

Rin gave an exasperated 'huff". "Please speak plainly to me beloved." Koru took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Ever since your arrival to the south, there have been spies placed in and around The Palace of The West. Lord Dotsu himself hand picked the group who's soul purpose was to watch the activities that transpired there. Especially those of Lord Sesshomaru. Dotsu believed that Sesshomaru may go mad from loosing you, and act out of desperation.

After news of your leaving had spread, things started going badly for both Sesshomaru and his house. Spies had mentioned of how he would not leave his private chambers for days at a time. Any who dared to disturb him, was risking their life to do so, even if their intention was good.

While he did _eventually _take a mate, it was a hollow effort.

No respectable demoness would have anything to do with him. After all, who would want to be bound to a male that was not strong enough to hold a _human _female? Furthermore, few lords of any house wanted to do business with him or any of his now rapidly dwindling holdings. It was far too embarrassing. It secretly took Lord Dotsu's personal interventions for any interactions between the house of the west and any other affiliate."

Koru paused as if lost in thought. "I was not there of course, but once my memories returned to me, Dotsu himself let me know this. He said that while there was no immediate threat that could not be handled, it was the sleeping dog that most underestimate!".

Koru chuckled again as if lost in another memory.

"Dotsu was never totally convinced that Sesshomaru would not come for you."

Rin could only shake her head slowly in disbelief.

"I had no idea." She whispered almost to herself.

Rin bowed her head, and licked at her lips. It was clear to Koru that he was about to finally have the answer to that one question that silently gnawed at him for years. Did Rin actually _want _to be where she is? Or was she merely settling?

Rin looked up, took a deep breath, then took hold of her mate's hand. "It happened so long ago.." she began softly. "So much was going on at the time, that it all seems almost like a dream. I was kidnapped, then used to bait both you and Sesshomaru into fighting. But Lady Adzuki .. She meant well … But I remember falling from a very tall tree."

Koru sat in rapt attention. He was finally about to hear strait from his mate's mouth, what all transpired so long ago. If he were to be honest with himself, he was almost afraid to truly learn the chain of events that blessed him with the woman who now sat before him.

"I remember waking up in a cave, with Sesshomaru. He asked me to become his mate. He wanted me to stay." Rin paused for a moment as silent tears fell. "I know that with all my heart, I wanted to. But too much was not right. That night, I knew I owed the south more than I owed Sesshomaru. I meant to pay that debt."

Koru's hand trembled. Rin noticed.

"I know what you are thinking. You think the only reason I am here is because of some idea of a debt owed. Am I right?" Koru cold only hang his head and look away.

"It was a thought that I always hoped to be wrong beloved." Koru offered softly. Rin gave her mate's hand a squeeze and chuckled.

"Well, initially.. It was. I remember fighting with a strength I did not know I possessed before passing out. When I awoke, I was in Lord Dotsu's tent with Lady Adzuki attending to my many wounds. I believe that the youkai of your former self aided me in my battle. The same youkai that allows me my longevity even now.

But at the time, I'd forgotten about our blood bond. *

"Lord Dotsu was so kind to me." Rin whispered. "He treated me as if I were of his own flesh and blood. I could not help but feel both loved, but also strangely obligated. It was Dotsu himself who left me with no doubts of how he and his household felt for me."

_Flashback …_

One afternoon, Lord Dotsu decided to pay Rin a visit. A few months had passed since her arrival to the palace, and he wanted to know how she was fairing. Rin had been looking out from the terrace of her bedroom area, and did not hear either the knock on her door, nor the voice that called to her as he approached. She always seemed to be lost in thought looking to the west.

Rin did not notice Lord Dotsu until he was standing by her side. She snapped out of her revelry, and attempted to bow, before two broad hands stopped her in mid swing.

"You are a member of my household Rin. Formalities are not necessary when one is in their private quarters." Rin flustered for a moment before offering a small sigh. "Thank you Lord."

Both demon and human returned to regarding the flora before them for a time before Dotsu spoke.

"Are you happy here Rin?" He inquired softly.

Rin drew in a sharp breath as she turned to face the demon before her. Her eyes were wide with what only be called "panic". Dotsu silently took notice.

"I, .. I'm fine lord! I help with the gardening, and the sewing, and the pups in the palace…" Dotsu smiled warmly, and took her hands in his.

"I did not ask you what you _do _child, I asked you if you were _happy."_ Rin hung her head, as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

" I try to be Lord. I don't want you to regret your kindness to me in any way. I want to do the best that I can to please you and your household. I do not wish to be a burden."

Dotsu barked out a laugh. "A burden? Is that what you think you are?" Rin sighed softly, and nodded slightly. A clawed hand gently cupped Rin's chin as Dotsu's laughter died into soft chuckles.

"Rin. You are a blessing to my house, the future mate to my nephew, the reason for every bit of healing that my family so desperately needed."

Dotsu nudged Rin's chin until she was looking at him. The sight that met her brought her to tears yet again. Lord Dotsu of the Southern Lands… unquestioned lord of all that he surveyed … was openly …. crying. Before either could give it thought, Dotsu had pulled Rin into an almost bone crushing hug . His next words came between sobs.

"You are cherished. You are loved. You most certainly are NOT a burden. If anything, it is we who owe YOU all that we are now, and all that we have now. Dotsu composed himself, and looked directly at Rin. "But, If you wish to return to the west, no one here will stop you."

The relief on Rin's face was almost palpable. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled the brightest smile that Dotsu cold remember.

"I'm home then? Really home?" she warbled.

Dotsu wiped the tears from her face.

"For as long as you want, for as long as the fates allow. Forever as far as I am concerned!"

Rin could not contain both her joy and her relief. Tomorrow may not be promised to anyone, but today, and forever - she finally had a place of acceptance, a place of hope and joy. After what seemed like an eternity, Rin finally was .. Home.

Without warning, Rin lunged at Lord Dotsu catching him in a fierce hug. Dotsu held her and purred soothingly.

"Welcome to the house of the south daughter. Welcome."

He whispered.

_End flashback_

Rin sat back with a sigh, and a smile as she regarded her mate. "I was home Beloved. After years of indecision and uncertainty, Lord Dotsu made it abundantly clear. I was finally _home._"

Rin shifted her weight on her futon, and regarded her husband.

"Once I knew in my heart, that I was finally free to belong here, living here quickly became a joy and not a burden. Tasks for the household, simply became mere "things to do". I found I had a knack for diplomacy. I had no problem at all learning the politics of demon and human relations. I lived them!"

Rin had a beaming smile as she took her mate's hand.

"And when it came to waiting for you, That was my true joy. I had no idea when it would happen, and I'd been so busy with affairs of state, that after a while, I simply forgot to look!"

Rin began to pull at Koru to bring him closer to her.

"Then, when I least expected it ….

Koru gently took command of Rin's pulling, and brought her to sit in his lap.

"… Then I looked into your eyes that evening as you poured my sake…

Rin then placed her arms around Koru.

"And the rest, as the humans would say, is history."

The couple nuzzled noses for a moment before Koru released his hold on his mate and sat her in bed. His happiness at her declaration of love was overwhelming. He already _knew _HE loved HER. But that one nagging question answered, was something he had only dreamed of hearing. At this point, he was beginning to regret even considering letting her go to the West, but honor dictated that the request be carried through.

"Now then." Rin began, "If I am still to go to the house of the west, let us look at it as an ambassadors duty to mix and mingle with the lords of other houses. This meeting will show that the south is gracious, and holding no fear of anything that the West could possibly produce to the negative."

Koru smurked.

"Do you ever stop being "The Ambassador" beloved?"

Rin chuckled. "Only when I am with you beloved. Only when I am with you."

Rin slowly made her way to get up from her bed.

"If Sesshomaru is coming, I would like to look better than presentable. The sooner we get this visit over and done with, the better."

She didn't see it, but Koru smiled, and mouthed the words "I love you mate" behind Rin's back.

*NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR*

I committed the ultimate writers fau pax . While writing chappy 2 I did not refer to the previous story to keep the name of Sesshomaru's son consistent. In THIS story Daichi is Sesshomaru's son. In About Face Soten was Rin's son. I did not re check this before writing, but now that the damage has been done, it will be un done (more like "explained away") come the next chapter. I thank you all for your patience, and I promise not to have you wait months for another update.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOE'S NOTE - You all have no idea just how funny I'm finding all of your guesses as to how this tale will unfold. Please know that NONE of you are coming even remotely close!  
Just remember: I said that there would be a happy ending with a bit of compromise. You all are just going to have to read and wait for it.

Also - Any time you see an asterisk (*) It might be to your best interest to re read About Face to find the reference. With the exception of my lack of attention to the name of Sesshomaru's son, all else WILL make sense if that story is seen first. - - Ronnee

CHAPTER THREE

Ebb and Flow, and Away We Go!

The palace of the south was finally in view. Sesshomaru had minutes to be airborne before he and Ah-Un would finally touch down. His "escort" had changed a total of five times since his flight began, and while he would not outwardly show it, he actually began to be concerned about the true meaning behind this display. In any event, any concerns would be addressed soon, so there was no need to dwell on them.

His present escort were clearly guiding him to what appeared to be some sort of "landing area". A slight nudge to Ah-Un's side was all it took for the dragon to understand where it was to land.

To say that the palace of the south was "impressive", would be an understatement. While not overly ornate in stature, each building had a certain grace and nobility to it. Each was very beautiful. Even the servant's quarters held it's own humble beauty. Lush fields and flower gardens were immediately visible, and any animals that could be seen, all appeared to be healthy and well fed.  
All seemed the embodiment of wealth and contentment.  
Even the surrounding villages seemed to be well off. The lay out of the land appeared to be "tiered". A "wealthy" lord was at the top of his tier, with all subjects aliened in accordance with their importance to that lord. The one thing that seemed almost out of place to Sesshomaru was the lack of what could only be called "evidence of ownership". While it was a given that there simply had to be the "master and slave" dynamic, it was not visible. For all intent and purposes, all seemed to work in flawless peaceful harmony.

As he descended and touched down, the next thing that caught Sesshomaru slightly off guard, was just how "unimpressed" everyone seemed to be at the sight of Ah-Un's landing. Servants bowed, with respect, but they almost casually accepted Ah-Un's reins. Were dignitaries with the capability of flight so commonplace? Even his subjects approached the dragon with some measure of fear and trepidation. After dismounting, Sesshomaru was greeted with a warm smile from a vaguely familiar face. It was Teelah Atzuki's house servant from so long ago. Time had treated this demoness kindly. She stood tall and obviously proud wearing the black and red signature colors of the south. Teelah bowed deeply before speaking.

"Welcome to the palace of the south Lord Sesshomaru. I have been instructed to escort you to our lord's private quarters." She made a small waving gesture signaling that Sesshomaru should follow her.

In spite of his best efforts not to, Sesshomaru allowed this demoness both a small smile, and a slight nod. To tell the truth, he was comforted to see a familiar face. Comforted enough to grand a bit of small talk.

"You're looking well demoness. It appears that palace living suits you well."  
Teelah gave a small chuckle.  
"Oh I don't live her lord. I am here at Lady Atzuki's request. She wanted to have another demoness that Rin was immediately familiar with to attend to her during her.. Illness."  
At the sound of both Rin's name, and the news of an illness, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.  
"Rin is … ill?"

Teelah quietly cursed herself for being too casual. Perhaps it was not meant for Sesshomaru to have this information yet. May as well tell some of the story now that she's accidentally spoke too soon. She gave a small sigh before turning to face the taiyoukai before her.

"Our Lady has been ill for some time now. It is my understanding that she is feeling much better of late. Her private quarters are not far, I'm taking you to her now."

A curt nod was given, as the pair (now moving twice as fast) headed to the inner chambers of the royal compound.

Meanwhile..

At her mate's insistence, Rin did not dress in the usual formal diplomatic attire worn on official occasions. She was still very weak, and navigating the heavier kimono might be too much for her to deal with. Instead she wore a simple kimono that one would wear if you were entertaining friends and family. Rin had already been notified when Sesshomaru had arrived, but she needed to have one more word with her family before everyone met him. Koru stood by his mate's side, as their children entered their bedchamber. While everyone would eventually "meet" in one of the more communal areas of the compound, this meeting was especially private. Both Aya and Daichi bowed respectfully before their parents  
While always a loving mother, both children could see that this meeting was especially important. There were no smiles, no outstretched arms, and nothing to even indicate a reason to even relax.

All looked to Rin.

Rin gave a steady gaze to her daughter first.  
Aya stood looking at her mother unblinking. This "stare down" was not meant to bring on a display of submission. Indeed there was no question that Rin was the Alpha female of the family. It was instead a test. Aya needed to be as stoic and emotionless as possible. Rin was pleased with how well her daughter simply "stood."

Not once breaking her stare, Rin asked a question.

"Who are you?"

Aya's brow wrinkled in inquiry. She hesitated, but only for a moment.

"I am your daughter." she said.

Rin's gaze hardened.

"I will ask you again. Who. Are. You?"

Now Aya understood. This was "practice" for when Sesshomaru arrived. The taiyoukai needed to understand that while not of royal blood, this family was very important to these lands. There would be no giggling, or "girlish" behavior on her part. Decorum was of the utmost importance.  
Aya squared her shoulders, and looked determinedly into her mother's eyes.  
"I am Aya. Daughter of Koru and Rin. Young lady of the imperial court."

The only indication of her correct answer could be seen in Rin's gleam of pride. She then turned a side glance to her son, and asked the same question.

"Who are you?"

Daichi stood tall.  
"I am Daichi. First bourn son of Koru and Rin. Cadet in our lord's imperial guard."

Now Rin smiled, and stretched out her arms to her children. Both of whom audibly exhaled as they knelt to her embrace.  
"This meeting is very important my pups. And I've no doubts that there will be questions form the both of you."

Rin then lifted the face of each child in her hands  
"But please ask them when we are alone. I will not leave you without your full understanding of this present situation."

"We understand mother." They both chorused.  
Rin smiled, and licked each child lovingly on the nose.  
" Now please go wait in the parlor. I will have Teelah bring you both back to me when it is time."

Both dutifully rose and exited the bedchamber. Rin took in a deep breath, then took hold of her mate's hand before exhaling.

"Let us greet our company my husband." Koru wordlessly assisted his mate to stand, as they entered their common area. This was going to be an interesting meeting indeed!

It seemed as if they were walking forever. Teelah had gone almost annoyingly quiet as she brought the taiyoukai through what felt like a maze of turns. Sesshomaru was almost at the end of his patience, when he finally had caught a whiff of Rin's scent. No matter how much time may have passed, no matter what may have come between them, Sesshomaru knew the scent of "his little girl" almost intimately. She was indeed still sick.

"By the gods! Where are the doctors in the place? Can no one but I smell her? Am I the only one here to know how sick she is?  
Why have I even been asked to come? Is she about to die, and this is a last act of kindness?"

It took every bit of his well practiced neutrality not to have his emotions simply pour out of him as Teelah made the final turn that would take him to where Rin was. Teelah stepped to the side of a rather elaborate door and smiled graciously.

"Thank you for your patience Lord. Lady Rin and Lord Koru will be happy to see you."

Teelah bowed low, as she opened the door. Sesshomaru ghosted past, not bothering to thank her.

~~~~~

Rin was seated regally at a small table. With a smile that he knew belonged only to him, she beckoned him to sit. A quick sniff of the air told Sesshomaru that her mate was not close by (an oddity he wondered about, because if Rin were his mate, no man breathing would ever be left alone with her). He was at her side in seconds.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed that the scent of sickness had dissipated considerably once he had entered the common area. He took some comfort in this, but tried not to think about it too much.

Rin extended her arms in welcome.  
Her smile and her scent were too much for the taiyoukai not to respond to. He knelt down and put his head on her lap as he hugged her close. Rin giggled softly as she stroked his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am a mated female lord!" she chuckled.  
Sesshomaru merely pulled closer into her embrace.  
"Don't remind me." he whispered.

Rin gently took a hand and cupped Sesshomaru's face so that she could look at him better. Sesshomaru pulled in even closer. He so desperately wanted to kiss her. But a well placed finger to his lips stopped him cold.

"Please sit with me Lord."  
Rin quirked a mischievous grin. "Think of what you would do if you chanced upon your mate in the arms of another."

Sesshomaru gave a low disappointed growl, but he rose and took the seat across the table from Rin.

"Why have I been summoned Rin?"

Rin gave a sad smile, and turned her gaze slightly away.

"I was sick. My mate thought that it would be a good thing for you to see me once more…. In case I… in case." Rin's words trailed off. She then looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"It was not intended as an offense, or a thoughtless gesture. Koru remembered that we have a …history. If I were meant to die, he felt that you should see me at least one more time."

While inwardly impressed by Koru's presumed act of kindness, Outwardly, Sesshomaru did his best not to appear irritated. He gave a soft "huff", and closed his eyes.

"I have now "seen you" lady. What next? Was this all there was to my coming here?

Rin smiled. No Lord. I was wondering…. With your permission of course, Would it be possible for me to spend some time at your palace? I'm feeling so much better, and I would simply love to see Jaken, and Ah-Un once more!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open.

"Say again?" he whispered.

"May I come and visit my first home for a while Lord?"

Sesshomaru did not bother to hide his happiness. His eyes danced in the way that they once did whenever Rin had said or done something he truly enjoyed. He reached across the table and gently took hold of Rin's hand.

"It would be an honor to have you as my guest."

Sesshomaru could hear the sound of multiple foot falls approaching. He rose to stand a respectful distance, before anyone could enter the room. Rin merely smiled at him, as she waited for the chamber door to open.

Koru stepped in and gave Sesshomaru a purposely slow bow. He then smiled at his mate before quirking an almost playful look at Sesshomaru.

"I felt that you both should have a moment of privacy. If all is well, you may depart when ready."

Sesshomaru returned the slow bow given.

"Your mate will be returned to you in a weeks time."

Koru smiled just a little broader. "My mate can return when she is ready lord. Unless that should prove to be problematic?"

"Not at all Lord." Sesshomaru quipped. Sesshomaru then turned to Rin. "We leave when you are ready Lady."

Koru cleared his throat. "A moment Lord. Please allow our pups to bid their mother safe journey. It is something that they insist upon every time she leaves our homeland."

Koru opened the chamber door and escorted his daughter in first.  
Aya bowed to Sesshomaru before dutifully kneeling down at her mother's feet and licked her hand.

"May your journey be safe, and may you return to us refreshed in spirit, and whole in body." Aya then rose and turned to address Sesshomaru. "I remember you from long ago Lord. Please take care of my mother."

"I will protect her with my life." Sesshomaru said evenly.  
Aya then bowed again, and exited the room with Koru following behind. Sesshomaru allowed himself a ghost of a smile before speaking.

"She is your very image Rin. You must be very proud of her."

Rin gave a soft chuckle. "Indeed I am. I am teaching her how to be an ambassador between human and demon, just as I do."  
Sesshomaru gave a small nod. "She will do well then."

A few moments passed, when Koru once again opened the door of the chamber. But this time, Sesshomaru noticed that something about his countenance was .. different. He almost seemed amused … no, that was not it either. Koru looked strangely pleased.  
He took a few steps into the room and paused for effect.

"And now my son would bid his mother safe travels."

Daichi entered slowly. Purposely moving so that he could be "seen".

Sesshomaru's face went alabaster.  
His jaw moved, but no words came.  
His breathing became hitched, and rapid.

There in front of him, stood his carbon copy. Down to the marks on his face that told of his ability to produce venom.  
The only difference immediately visible, was the fact that no crescent moon sat upon his forehead.

The young demon standing before him, could easily be mistaken for his son.

Sesshomaru flopped gracelessly into a chair, as Koru chuckled softly. 


End file.
